The Delightful Daughters of Dad 76
by kwikthunder
Summary: Little one-shots that center around Soldier 76 being a father-figure to one of the overwatch girls (except Ana). Please comment and like.
1. Chapter 1

The Delightful Daughters of Dad 76

Chapter 1: Pharah

Overwatch Swiss HQ, 9:00 AM

It was typical day at the Overwatch base in Switzerland; the air was pushing a cool breeze, the sun was producing a gentle light, and the trees were starting to produce those beautiful spring leaves. On days like these team members would be in town talking with the locals or at the beach swimming in the clear blue ocean. But for Jack Morrison this was a day where he would sit in his office and work on his paperwork.

"Alright five down," Jack said as he placed the signed paper in one pile before turning to another. "And 76 more to go."

Seeing that his work was cut out for him Jack leaned on the chair he was in and started to rub his temples for relaxation. But before he could get back to his extensive work, loud shouting was heard outside his office.

"Fareeha come back!"

"No! I don't want to!"

Worried about what is happening outside Jack stepped out of his chair and towards his office door. When he swung the door open he saw Ana leaning towards a wall covering her face so no one would notice her tears.

"Ana are you okay?" Jack said as he rushed to her aid. "What's going on?"

"It's Fareeha." Ana said as she wiped away her tears. "She um, she had a rough day at school and won't tell me."

"Let me talk to her." Jack said.

"No Jack you don't have to-"

"It's okay…. I want to."

Jack quickly followed Fareeha footsteps he found the young girl leaning on the balcony crying her eyes out.

"Hey there Justice." Jack said calling Fareeha by her nickname.

"H-Hello Mr. Morrison." Fareeha said as she tried to wipe away her tears. "Sorry if my mother's and I's shouting distracted you."

"It's alright." Jack said as he shuffled her brown hair. "Is everything alright?"

"(sniff) I'm fine." Fareeha said as she forced a smile.

"Fareeha." Jack said as he knelt down and stared at the little girl. "What's wrong?"

Within seconds Fareeha began to cry again and hug Jack tightly requiring comfort. Seeing that the girl was in distress, Jack returned the hug and kissed Fareeha on the cheek.

"Th-This girl at school said the reason wh-why I don't have a daddy is because tha-that." Fareeha cried again before speaking again. "He blew himself up."

Hearing this Jack felt anger like never before that some little punk was messing with Fareeha for no reason just because the color of her skin.

"Why would some say that?" Fareeha asked.

"Because Justice, there are some people in this world who just want to see you crack." Jack explained. "They don't care who you are or what you do. But you have to be strong because if show you any type of weakness...they will win."

"Bu-But what if I am not strong enough?"

"Justice sweetie." Jack said as he cupped his hand around Fareeha's cheek. "You are the strongest little girl I know."

Hearing those words Fareeha cracked a true smile that warmed Jack's heart like a kindled flame.

"Now come on." Jack said as he lifted the girl up to his shoulders. "Let go."

"Go where?" Fareeha asked.

"Into the city." Jack said. "We are gonna get you some sweets."

"Okay." Fareeha said with a big smile.

And so the rest of the day was spent with Jack taking Fareeha all over the place from the local chocolate shop to the petting zoo to even the beach where he ran into McCree and Angela. Sadly however the day came to an end when it reached 9 o clock. Heading back to the base Jack held the asleep Fareeha in his arms up until he placed her in bed.

"Thank you."

Turning around Jack saw Ana leaning on a wall outside of her daughter's room. Seeing her, Jack when towards Ana and closed Fareeha's door so she could get a good night's sleep.

"For what?" Jack asked.

"For talking to her and making her feel better." Ana said as she looked down. "As you can tell I'm not exactly winning Mother of the Year."

"You're doing great." Jack said.

"Hmph, yeah right." Ana said not believing Jack's word.

"I'm serious." Jack said. "Look, coming from a single parent home let me personally say you are doing a phenomenal job."

"Well I can't take all the credit." Ana said as she rubbed Jack's shoulder.

"Well thank you. Now if you will excuse me i have some paperwork to do." Jack said as he was about to leave before Ana grabbed him by the arm.

"No need to do that." Ana said as she bites her lip. "I may have finished said paperwork for you, what can I say? I'm pretty good at forgery."

"Well then I give you my thanks." Jack said in a gentlemanly manner.

"I think I may want something more." Ana said as she pulled Jack close to her.

"And what may that b-"

Before Jack could ask Ana kissed him on the lips giving him a sense of bliss that he has never felt before. Soon as the parted lips they couldn't help but smile and blush.

"See you in the morning Jack." Ana said as she twirled around and left to her room.

"You too Ana." Jack said before looking at Fareeha's door. "And good night Fareeha." He whispered.

Little did Ana and Jack know that Fareeha was awaking in the entire time and heard the entire conversation from the hollow door.

"Good night daddy." Fareeha said as she fell asleep with an innocent smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: D'va/Tracer

An AU where Jack is a single father raising D'va, Tracer, and Lucio.

Morrison Residence, 10:15 PM

"Oi Pops." Lena Morrison said as she barged into Jack Morrison's room. "Are you awake?"

"I am now." The 55-year-old man mumbled as he awoke from his bed. "What is it Lena?"

"It's Hana." Lena explained. "She's um...she's doing it again."

"What?!"

Quickly getting out of bed Jack headed off to Hana's room with Lena right behind him.

"What's happening?" Lucio asked Lena as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Hana is at it again in her room." Lena said.

"Oh no." Lucio said in slight panic. "What is this? The 10th time this month?"

"Yup." Lena nodded. "And Pops is pissed off."

"Man I hate being Hana right." Lucio stated in slight fear.

Finally, arriving at Hana's room, Jack pounded on Hana's door with such ferocity.

"Hana open up!" Jack yelled before knocking on the door once again. "Hana if you don't open the door right now you will be in big trouble young lady."

With no response back Jack forced himself into Hana's room where he saw the most horrific scene (and coming from a man who has been in 3 tours). It was Hana sitting at her computer chair and was playing on her high end computer with a liter of mountain in one hand and keyboard in another with specks of Doritos crumbs on her pink striped cheeks.

"Hmph?" Hana said as she took off her headphones and looked behind her. "Oh hi Dad!"

"Don't "Hi Dad" me Missy." Jack said annoyed. "It's 10 at night and most importantly a SCHOOL night. Go to bed."

"But Daaaaaaad" Hana whined. "I'm in a middle of a match. Two more points and I win."

"Sweetie I don't care." Jack said as he rubbed his temples. "Your sister and brother are trying to sleep but you are keeping them up."

"Yeah." The two said in unison before Jack gave them a look that said "I got this."

"But Dad if I don't win this then I won't reach level 45." Hana explained.

"Hana you know I don't understand your little gizmos." Jack said as flail his hand towards Hana's computer. "Now on the count of three I want you to turn this computer off. 1"

"Dad please."

"2."

"You can't do this."

"And 3."

Before Hana could stop her father, Jack pulled the plug on her computer that resulted in it shutting down instantly. Seeing this before her Hana lied on the ground and into fetal position where she cried softly.

"I was so close." Hana muttered to herself as she rocked back and forth.

"Brutal." Lucio said stunned.

"That's Pops for you." Lena said to her younger brother.

"Now if you don't mind." Jack said as he turned around and left Hana's room. "I am going to go back to bed and I expect to wake up tomorrow with each of you well rested. Got it?"

"Yes sir." The three said in unison as they went to bed.

Tracer

Harrison Residence,12:45 PM

On this Saturday afternoon Lena Morrison was about to give her the biggest news to him.

"Um, Dad. There is something that I need to talk to you about." Lena said nervously as she stood in the living room.

"Hmph? What is it sweetie?" Jack said he put down his newspaper.

"Well um…. I'm sort of….gay."

"Oh, okay." Jack said as he went back to reading his newspaper.

"Um Dad, I'm not sure if you heard me right." Lena said not understanding her father's reaction. "I'm a lesbian."

"Okay, that's great sweetie." Jack said as he went back to reading his paper. "Can you call your brother and sister for lunch pl-"

"Dad!" Lena said as she interrupted her father. "I'm a lesbian. You know a woman who enjoys another woman."

"I know Lena." Jack said. "You told me three times already."

"Then why are you so calm about it?" Lena asked.

"Well sweetie." Jack said as he signaled her to sit on the arm of his favorite chair. "It's because i already knew."

"Wh-what?!" Lena said in shock "H-How did you already know?"

"Well sweet pea, remember when you invited your friend Amelie to the house to study and I had to go to the store to get something."

"Y-yes." Lena blushed knowing where this was going.

"Well when I came home I heard some odd moaning coming from upstairs. Jack said. "Heading up I traced the noise back to your room I creaked the door open just a bit to see you and Amelie um. How do you youngins say it?"

"Si-Sixty Nining." Lena said as she looked and blush. "Dad I am so sorry."

"It's alright sweetie." Jack said as she shuffled her hair. "Thankfully your brother and sister wasn't there, and besides you're young. Why I remember when your mother and I were your age and we did it in my parent's backya-"

"Ew Dad." Lena said as she cringed. "TMI"

"Look the point is no matter who you end up with whether it's a woman, man or even a robot. I will always love and care for you. You got that?" Jack said as he kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"Got it." Lena said. "So would you be fine with Amelie and I go on our first date tonight?"

"Nope." Jack said as he got up to head into his room."

"What? Why?!" Lena asked her father.

"Because tonight I am going on a date with the next door neighbor Ms. Amari, and hopefully by the end of the night Ms. Amari and I will be doing more than Sixty-Nining." Jack said with a grin.

"Ewwwww Dad stop." Lena said as she closed her ears to forget what her father was saying. "You're too old to being doing that."

"That's not what Ms. Amari said three weeks ago." Jack said as he went into his room leaving Lena scarred for life.


	3. Drabble or Series

Hey Guys i want to thank you all so much for the support of this series. Now before i begin another story i wish to know if you would like another short story or a full series. Now if it will be the short stories the next one i have come up with will deal with Symmetra and Widowmaker but if it is a series it will be an AU where Overwatch was never disbanded and through Jack Morrison's life he and Ana takes care of these orphan girls in a sort of family sit-com manner. Comment or even private message me on which one you want. Till then i hope you have a wonderful day and remember, READ ON!


End file.
